


Twelve Months

by blushingmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Years, New Years Eve, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingmalfoy/pseuds/blushingmalfoy
Summary: Each year has twelve months and each of those months contain moments, ones that Harry and Draco will always remember. Journey along with Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter as they spend yet another year with each other.





	1. January

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It has been a long time since I have posted anything, but now I have some wips I'm working on. This was a story I tried starting last year, but got busy and abandoned it. I'm now ready to restart it and hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters and terms.

_New starts. Two hearts; growing closer, loving more. A new year with new memories to make. Let’s open the door._

January. The first month of the year. A time where everything seems fresh, like a blank canvas that will soon acquire the strokes of an artist’s paintbrush. Resolutions are also made; goals that one wishes to achieve, though many never see the finish line, abandoning their wishes after futile attempts. At least they tried though, right?

“This year, I think I will try to eat less sweets,” Draco informed the man whom he was currently tangled with.

It was well past midnight, but Harry and Draco still remained on their sofa, so close together it was as if there was actually only one person occupying the space. They had a lovely view of some fireworks that lit up the sky at the stroke of midnight, seeing them through one of the large windows that had made them both fall in love with this apartment as soon as they had seen it.

Harry glanced up at the other man, who he happily called his boyfriend, and gave him a knowing look. “You say that every year, Draco. Will you really go through with it this year?” he asked.

Draco shifted his gaze down, locking eyes with two beautiful emeralds. “I’ll continue to say it each year until I buckle down and go through with it,” he said, a non-serious tone tinting his speech. “However, I probably will not,” He added, giving Harry a glimpse of his pearly whites in the form of a dazzling smile.

This caused Harry to laugh softly, shaking his head in amusement as well. “I’m sure you will not. You have too big a sweet tooth.” Returning a smile, Harry leaned up and pressed his lips to Draco’s, just as he had done an hour ago when their clock informed them that is was now a new year.

“To another year,” Draco whispered, as if he were making a toast. Though while there were no drinks, there was he and Harry. Their lips were the wine glasses, touching in a toast to love.While Draco may not keep his promise of eating less sweets, and Harry may fail at whatever resolution he decides, they both knew one thing they certainly could keep: each other. They would have each other for this year, as they have for the past five. Through the good and the bad to come, each man would be there to help his boyfriend and to love his boyfriend. That is something they can keep, without having to speak it aloud on New Year’s Day.

Another smile formed on Harry’s lips as the kiss ended, eyes locked with Draco’s as he nodded his agreement, “To another year.”


	2. February

_Love, I am yours and you are mine. Won’t you be my Valentine?_

The new year gave way and the chilly, winter months continued, the next to arrive being February. This is a month that holds importance to many lovers, or those who celebrate Valentine’s Day, February’s big holiday. For those in a relationship, February gives off an aura of romance.

Draco and Harry have spent a total of five Valentine’s Days, this one being their sixth. Throughout the years they have celebrated their love in many different ways. The first year they went down the “cliche route” - flowers and a romantic dinner at a distinguished restaurant. The second year included Harry forgetting about the holiday, but that didn’t matter. The couple spent the evening together, lounging in bed and eating the chocolates Draco had gotten.

The third and the fourth celebrations were similar. Draco and Harry stayed home for dinner those two years, attempting to make one themselves. The first time did not go as planned, resulting in Chinese takeout. However, the next year they managed to create something wonderful, which they enjoyed over wine before retiring to bed.

Valentine’s Day number five consisted of the two going out again, but instead of eating, Draco took Harry dancing. Just like it had been during the Yule Ball, Harry’s dancing was still something that needed work. Draco didn’t mind though, knowing that with practice Harry would improve. He took his boyfriend to a dancing hall that he had heard about and lead Harry around the floor, the two sharing smiles and laughs, especially when they stumbled due to Harry’s two left feet. It was a night they would never forget, but Harry hoped this Valentine’s Day would hold similar value, even more than last years had.

This year, Harry wants to do something bigger for Valentine's Day than they had ever done before. No fancy restaurants or dancing the night away. Instead, he invites Draco out on an evening walk. It is a beautiful night, the moon slowly making its way into the sky, the shining stars following in its tracks.

The couple walks hand in hand, staying close as to keep warm against the crisp, cool air. Draco didn’t know where they were heading to, but allows Harry to lead them along. A comfortable silence surrounds them as Draco admires the forming nighttime sky, while Harry admires something he found more beautiful: his boyfriend. Draco looked simply amazing, the soft glow of the moon and street lamps illuminating him. Harry felt his heart swell with love.

They walk a little ways further until Harry stops them. They had arrived at a nearby park, one that they frequented before with a picnic basket in hand. Draco wonders why they had come here, looking at Harry curiously once they stood still in their favorite picnicking spot.

“Of course I don’t mind coming here with you, Harry, but I would like to know what you have in mind.” Draco tells him, hands moving into his coat pockets as the wind picked up.

“Well, I thought we could do something different for this Valentine’s Day. I’ve had this planned for a while, and I feel that now is a good time to do it.” Harry answers, hand fumbling in his own coat pocket as he felt for something.

Draco felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched his boyfriend’s actions. First Harry finally pulls out from his pocket what he had been feeling for: a small black box. Then, he slowly kneels down onto one knee, looking up at Draco with an expression mixed with love and nervousness.

“Draco…” Harry starts, but felt the words disappear from the tip of his tongue. He had planned out exactly what he wanted to say, but in the moment he couldn’t think.

“Draco, will you-“ He tries again, but before he could finish the statement, Draco was already giving his answer.

“Yes, Harry, of course I’ll marry you.” Draco interrupts, nodding enthusiastically.

Draco watches as a grin appears on Harry’s face and as he slips the silver band onto his ring finger. He shivers slightly, partly because of the cool air, but also because of the feeling that was taking over him. Harry had just proposed. They were engaged.

Harry got back to his feet after sliding the ring onto his boyfriend's (now fiance's) finger. He smiles at Draco and at a loss of words again, simply brought the other man closer and captured his lips in a kiss.

The cold winter breeze blew around them, but both couldn’t feel it, the warmth they had for one another overpowering it. Their love is strong enough to withstand anything, the kiss and the ring sealing the promise of love.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Harry whispers, smiling softly as he and Draco gaze at one another with loving eyes.

Draco nods in agreement, returning Harry’s smile,“Yes, a very happy Valentine’s Day indeed.”


End file.
